


Growing Pains

by a_very_smol_frog



Series: The Crow's Nest [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Grumpy Kageyama, Kid Fic, M/M, Rini is getting older, Silly, and Kags can’t handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_smol_frog/pseuds/a_very_smol_frog
Summary: Rini wants to date~This is a part of the Crow’s Nest AU. It is not a stand alone fic and I recommend reading Student of the Sun before this~
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Crow's Nest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711909
Comments: 24
Kudos: 231





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! Just a cute fun happy ficlet for you guys.
> 
> Is weird that I’m sad Rini isn’t real?? I know none of them or real but she only exists in these fics and I really love her and wish she existed outside my brain 😅 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy some cute frustrated papa bear Kageyama.
> 
> (Thank you Euru5atori for the idea for this fic!)

Hinata sat at the breakfast table with his coffee in hand while reading the news on his phone. Kageyama had left to handle a small emergency with one of the guests a little over an hour ago, leaving the redhead alone with their daughter this morning. 

“Good morning Papa!” Rini happily skipped into the kitchen, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his cheek before plopping down in the chair next to him. A wide bright smile lit up her face and her blue eyes sparkled in the morning sun. 

Immediately Hinata was suspicious. 

“Good morning Bunny.” The redhead set his phone and coffee down and looked at his daughter. Most mornings she resembled something more akin to a swamp monster than a human but today she was bright eyed and bushy tailed. 

“What do you want?” The 16 year old’s smile fell into a pout. 

“What makes you think I want something? Can’t I just be nice to you in the morning?” 

Hinata merely raised an eyebrow in response. 

“Fine! Fine!” The teenager’s demeanor immediately changed into something more timid. Her attention was focused on tracing the small scratches and cuts in the table. 

“So um this weekend there is a new movie coming out and I was wondering if I could go see it?” Rini looked back up at him and batted her eyelashes, flashing him a sweet smile. 

Hinata narrowed his eyes. He knew there were a few details his daughter was leaving out. 

“Will you be going with Ran?” The teenager nibbled nervously on her lower lip. 

“Um actually I was invited to go by Haru-kun. The boy from my ballet class.”

Ah ding ding ding. Now they had reached the reason behind this conversation. 

Hinata let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. 

“Bunny…” Rini let out a frustrated huff. 

“Will you please talk to him for me? He is so ridiculous about these kinds of things and shuts me down every time I try to talk to him! I’m 16 and I haven’t even had my first kiss yet!” Tears welled up in her big blue eyes. 

“It’s so embarrassing.” She whimpered. 

Hinata reached out and rubbed a few soothing circles on the girl’s back. This conversation was a broken record in the Kageyama household. Before Hinata had always sided with Kageyama. Rini was still in high school and needed to focus on her grades and dancing, but now he looked at his daughter. 

He remembered being 16 and feeling butterflies when his crush would look at him in class. He remembered offering to walk her to the bus stop one day and being rewarded with a chaste kiss on the lips right before the bus doors slid closed. The joy from his first love was something he would always look back at fondly. 

Rini deserved to have all of those memories too. 

“Fine I’ll talk to him tonight.” Rini’s eyes lit up like stars. She shot up from the table and wrapped Hinata into a bear trap hug. The redhead wheezed under the sudden pressure. 

“No promises though.” 

“Thank you thank you thank you Papa! I love you so much!” The teenager squealed happily and dashed out of the kitchen to her bedroom. 

Hinata chuckled softly. She said that now, but Hinata was more confident in his ability to move mountains than he was in his chances of convincing Kageyama to let his 16 year old daughter date. 

If his years as a kindergarten teacher had taught him anything it was that patience was key… and a little bribery never hurt either. 

~~~

Kageyama swiped half heartedly at the steam covered mirror so he could look at himself in the streak. 

He haphazardly squeezed some toothpaste onto his toothbrush. Today had been exhausting. First, a woman called bright and early in the morning because her shower head wasn’t working. That was an easy enough fix but it seemed to trigger an endless stream of calls from customers. 

By the time lunch rolled around Kageyama had been called 12 separate times for some reason or another. It was only Monday but he was already dreading the rest of the week. 

The raven haired man relaxed when he felt Hinata’s arms wrap around his waist. The redhead’s chest was still warm from their shower. 

“Hey Tobio I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.” Kageyama’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at his partner in the cloudy mirror. 

“What?” He mumbled around his tooth brush. Hinata planted a row of tender kisses along his shoulder and his fingers found their way to the base of Kageyama’s scalp, scratching in a way that never failed to make his knees go weak. 

“So Rini came to me this morning and apparently there is a new movie coming out this weekend.” The redhead got up on his tiptoes so he could kiss and nibble up the side of Kageyama’s neck. The raven haired man closed his eyes and let himself melt under his lover’s careful ministrations. 

“And she wanted to go with Haru. That nice boy from her ballet class.” Kageyama’s eyes snapped open. He could feel Hinata sucking a love bite at the base of his neck but all the relaxation he felt moments ago was gone. 

Hinata nibbled on his lower lip nervously as Kageyama continued to brush his teeth in silence. Finally, the father rinsed out his mouth and set his toothbrush back into the holder. He turned around to look at his partner, leaning up against the counter. He didn’t miss the hungry look in Hinata’s eyes as they watched Kageyama’s arms fold over his bare chest. 

“Absolutely not.” The decision was final. They could continue to beat this dead horse all they wanted but Kageyama would never waiver. The raven haired man moved into their bedroom to get ready for bed. In his mind this conversation was over. 

Hinata followed him into the room. 

“Oh come on Kageyama. It’s just a movie.” Kageyama pulled a shirt over his head. 

“She doesn’t need to be going to movies with boys. If she wants to go with Ran that’s fine.” Kageyama had worked so hard to secure Rini’s future and he wasn’t going to let some stupid teenage boy ruin that for her. 

Hinata sighed and flopped down on their bed. Kageyama unceremoniously nudged him aside so he could slide under the covers next to him. 

“Kageyama you should trust her. You should trust that we raised her well.” The father scowled. 

“I do trust her! It’s the boys I don’t trust. When I was her age-“

“But Kageyama she isn’t you! The boys she wants to hang out with aren’t the boys you were around. She is smart, responsible, and driven. I know you went through a lot at her age and all you want is for her to have a bright future. You have sacrificed so much for her and she  _ knows _ that. 

But she’s also a teenage girl with a crush on a boy. Let her have the fun silly memories that you didn’t get the opportunity to have.” Hinata crawled over to Kageyama’s side of the bed and snuggled into his side. 

The raven haired man let out a deep sigh and wrapped his arms around Hinata. The redhead placed a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

Deep down Kageyama knew. He knew Rini was completely different than he was at her age. She was a brilliant star that people couldn’t help but gravitate towards. She had a huge support system of people who loved and cared for her. She had dreams, a future she had been working towards since her first dance class. 

The long sleepless nights of worrying about keeping her safe were a distant memory. They had been living in peace for almost 10 years, but still Kageyama couldn’t shake the instinctual need to protect her from everything. Life was good now but a small part of him would never stop reminding him that everything could change in a singular moment. 

Where had the time gone? His once snuggly little girl was a teenager who wanted to go on dates! The father so desperately wanted to ask time to slow down. College was looming over the horizon and the idea of Rini moving out gave him heart palpitations. 

He had done everything in his power to ensure that Rini was loved, safe, and happy. It hadn’t been easy but without any hesitation he would do it all over again for her. But now he had to come to terms with the sobering reality that his life couldn’t revolve around her constantly anymore, she had her own life to live and he needed to allow her to do that. 

“One movie. She is home before 10 and if I find out she went somewhere else she is on lockdown until graduation.” 

Hinata jolted up and looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Now let’s go to bed before I change my mind.” Kageyama was grumpy but Hinata didn’t seem phased. 

“It’s only 9:30. Rini is at Ran’s for the night.” Deft fingers snaked their way up Kageyama’s shirt and trailed across his abdomen. Hinata’s breath was hot in his ear. 

Kageyama felt his veins light up under his skin. No matter how many years they had been together Hinata’s touch never failed to make him feel alive. 

“You know I learned a few tricks in high school. Maybe I can show them to you.” Kageyama watched Hinata’s impish grin as the redhead straddled him. 

Later Kageyama couldn’t help but wonder who had taught Hinata his  _ tricks _ . Whoever they were he wanted to call and personally thank them for passing along their wisdom. 

~~~

At 9:45 Hinata heard the front door open and close with a soft click. He was seated on the couch, half watching the movie on the tv screen and half listening for the door. 

Rini had left for her movie at 7. Kageyama had been a brooding mess all day. The second their daughter left he began pacing around the house, conjuring up every worst case scenario under the sun. Hinata had to work in overdrive to make sure Kageyama didn’t hurl himself into his car and drive to the theater to drag their daughter home. 

Hinata finally forced his partner to go take a shower to try and relax. He knew Rini would be pestered with questions the second she got home if her father was the one waiting for her, and frankly his pacing and mumbling was getting on Hinata’s nerves. 

The teenager skipped into the living room with a bright smile on her face. It warmed Hinata’s heart to see her so overjoyed. 

“Did you have a good time?” Rini nodded her head enthusiastically. 

“The movie was good and Haru was the perfect gentleman.” The girl sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around Hinata. She smelled like warm vanilla and just the tiniest hint of cologne. 

“Thank you for talking to him Papa.” Hinata squeezed his daughter in a tight hug. 

“I know he seems like a grouch sometimes but he just worries about you. It’s hard for him to see you grow up.”

Rini pulled away. She had a soft smile on her face. 

“I know. Everything he has done for me...trust me I will never stop being grateful. I couldn’t imagine how hard it was but he did it because he loves me so much. You both have raised me so well and will never stop working to show that everything you have sacrificed was worth it.” 

Hinata felt like his heart was going to burst. How had they gotten so lucky to have the most empathetic and thoughtful child on the planet?

“Bunny listen to me. Your father didn’t do all of this and expect you to repay him in some way. Every day when you smile and laugh...that is all he wants. We are so proud of you and everything you’ve done and no matter what happens that will never change.” 

If Rini told them tomorrow that she wanted to drop out and join the circus they would still support her. They never wanted to be the reason why she never soared towards her dreams. 

“I know Papa. I love you both. I’m going to go get ready for bed now. Good night.” 

“Good night Bunny.” Rini stood up off the couch and walked down the hallway towards her bedroom. Hinata sat alone for a few moments before he called out. 

“Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come in here?” The redhead had heard the shower turn off in their room a few minutes ago. 

Kageyama shuffled into the living room, his eyes were slightly puffy and red. The father sunk down into the couch and buried his head face down into Hinata’s thighs. The smaller man just chucked and ran his fingers through the damp raven locks. 

“She needs to stop growing up.” The other man’s voice was muffled due to his position but Hinata could still hear the slight wobble in his tone. 

“I know and I agree. But I think we did a pretty good job at raising her.” Kageyama sat up with a soft sniff. Hinata reached out to brush a stray tear off his lover’s cheek. 

“Yea she’s pretty amazing isn’t she?” 

Hinata would never cease to be amazed by the Kageyamas. Both of them had been through so much but their love for each other and the bond they shared carried them through the storm. He was grateful every day that they welcomed him into their little family. 

The shorter man stood and pressed a chaste kiss to his lover’s forehead. 

“Come on let’s go to bed.” 

~~~

While Kageyama never enjoyed the idea of letting his daughter go on dates, he begrudgingly allowed it. 

Haru was a quick phase that didn’t last past their movie date. For the most part Rini focused on her studies and dancing. What little free time she did have she chose to spend with her family or friends. 

It eased Kageyama’s worries a bit to know that even though she could date she wasn’t too interested in it. He never met any of the boys she went out with. None of them lasted past three dates so there wasn’t any need, but when that day did come he had a whole list of questions prepared. 

It was difficult to cope with watching Rini grow but he was learning. Even though she was 16 their close relationship never faded and he was proud that his daughter felt comfortable enough to tell him anything. 

“Hey Dad I was wondering if I could go to the festival tonight on a date.” Kageyama let out a deep sigh and took a bite of his eggs. 

“What is his name?” Rini gave him a sheepish smile. 

“Actually… her name is Tohru.” Kageyama choked on his coffee. Hinata looked up from his phone with wide eyes. 

“Um yea sure. Be home by 11.” Kageyama said numbly. Rini’s face lit up with a smile. 

“Thanks Dad!” The teenager skipped out of the kitchen and out the front door to school. 

Kageyama stared down at his plate. Just when he was getting used to one thing his daughter threw a curveball at him. The raven haired man looked up when he heard his lover’s light laughter from across the table. 

“Well what do you expect Tobio? The girl has grown up around an almost entirely gay or queer family! To her being queer is normal. She didn’t have to go through the whole big gay awakening like we did and worry bout if her parents would accept her. I’m happy that she feels comfortable enough to just have it be a normal thing.” 

Hinata was right. Almost every person Rini was close to was queer in some way. He had no problem with her being with a girl, but he had just wrapped his head around her dating in general, and regardless of gender he didn’t like the idea of someone kissing his daughter. 

“Wait. Girls can’t get girls pregnant!” A wide smile spread across the father’s face. If Rini was dating a girl then he didn’t have to worry about teenage carelessness. 

Hinata just rolled his eyes. 

“Of course that is the first thing you would think of.” 

Kageyama sat back in his chair and happily finished his breakfast. Maybe this whole dating thing wasn’t going to be as bad as he thought it’d be. 


End file.
